


Leave it to the kids

by S_Horne



Series: A May Medley [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “He fell off the swings.”Tony stared at Peter, his mouth hanging open. “You’ll have to say it again, kiddo. I’m still not sure I heard you correctly.”“He did, Daddy! Papa fell off the swings!”ORNational Take Your Parents to the Playground Day





	Leave it to the kids

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nineteen: _National Take Your Parents to the Playground Day_

“He did what?”

“Fell off the swings.”

Tony stared at Peter, his mouth hanging open. “You’ll have to say it again, kiddo. I’m still not sure I heard you correctly.”

“He did, Daddy! Papa fell off the swings!”

Tony blinked once, twice. He set his tablet down and grimaced at Peter. “Well. Shit.”

Peter giggled behind his hands and Tony winced.

“Okay, bad word. Don’t say that, Pete, alright? That’s an adult word that only Papa is allowed to say.”

“Papa did say it, Daddy. He said it when he fell. He said another word, too. He said f–”

“Okay!” Tony slapped his hands on his knees and jumped up from the bench he’d plonked himself on whilst his family went off to play. “Gonna cut you off right there. Let’s go rescue Papa!”

 

/

 

“How are you feeling?”

“Like an idiot.”

Tony laughed as he set the two mugs he was carrying down on the coffee table. “Yeah, I can believe it. Made you a cocoa if you want to sit up.”

“Not really,” Steve said lowly, not looking over or making any attempt to move. “Don’t think I can without being sick.”

“And people say I’m the dramatic one,” Tony murmured as he poked Steve’s legs until he gave in and made a tiny gap on the couch. Tony perched on the very edge of the cushion and reached out for his mug once he was situated. After taking a long sip, he reached out and cupped Steve’s thigh, fingers stroking absentmindedly. “How are you feeling, really?”

Steve covered Tony’s hand with one of his, squeezing softly. “Got a bruise the size of an elephant on my back and a headache even you’d be proud of, but I’m okay.”

“Good.” Tony took another sip of his drink and turned his hand over under Steve’s. “Because I heard you said a naughty word today and I think we should talk about that.”

Steve groaned from underneath the icepack on his forehead. “Did I?”

“Yup. Pete told me it started with an ‘ _f_ ’.”

“Fiddlesticks,” Steve muttered. “It was fiddlesticks.”

Tony snorted. “I’m sure it was, babe.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short


End file.
